fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. Godzilla
"Godzilla vs. Godzilla" is the second episode of Godzilla: Into the MonsterVerse. Plot Tokyo, Japan, Earth, 2018 "Are you ready?" Kayoco asked Yaguchi. Yaguchi stood before a gigantic glass wall, behind it a metal wall which obscured the next room. What was inside that room was simultaneously the most fascinating and most horrifying thing Yaguchi could imagine. "Open it," Yaguchi finally responded after a few moments' hesitation. Kayoco pressed a red button on a control console next to her and watched along with Yaguchi and a contingent of armed hazmat-suited guards as the metal wall behind the glass split apart and receded. Inside the dimly lit room behind it stood the creature. An emaciated eight-foot tall mockery of a man. The "Godzilla-Man," as Kayoco had taken to calling it. Yaguchi approached the glass slowly, and saw the Godzilla-Man turn its head sharply before dropping onto all fours and crawling towards him. Yaguchi recoiled and stepped back a bit as he saw the abomination reach the glass and stand back up on its hind legs. The singular eye on its forehead seemed to scan Yaguchi as the creature opened its mouth, which was full of rows of razor-sharp needles. The Godzilla-Man began making barely audible vocalizations, which sounded somewhat like the growling of a dog. Suddenly its jaws pulled back and the monster released a hideous otherworldly screech. Yaguchi jumped back as Kayoco placed her hand over the button which would flood the isolated room with liquid nitrogen and hopefully freeze the creature again. Yaguchi held up his hand, signaling to Kayoco to calm herself as he walked back to the glass. He pressed down on a button underneath an intercom and spoke into the microphone. "You... can you hear me?" he mustered. The Godzilla-Man shifted and began looking around, as if trying to find the source of the noise which flooded its chamber. Its eye focused on the intercom on the ceiling of the room, and its glance shifted back to the other side of the glass. Yaguchi could tell it was learning; attempting to decipher the events occurring and understand what was going on. The beast leaned to the glass and opened its mouth. It resumed its low vocalizations before it began forming sounds. "GaAOoOO....zEEEE....rAAGHs...." it gurgled in a shrill, inhuman voice. "Wh... what?" Yaguchi responded, trembling. The creature hesitated, then uttered in its horrific voice. "GoDZiLla. Y..ou.. cALl Meeee.... gOdzIllA." Yaguchi was stunned. This was undeniably intelligent communication. This creature understood him, and was vocalizing in response to him. "Ye... yes." Yaguchi responded at last. "How do you know that?" "L..l... listeNinG. IiiI hAVe bEEn LisTENing... alWAYS... You.. pEoPLE... s..s...sTUdyiNG meeee... you.. gIVe me A NaME... Godzilla." Yaguchi stuttered incoherently and finally responded. "So, you are able to understand our speech. Even in your frozen state you were listening to us this entire time. This is incredible. Your capacity for adaptation extends to..." The Godzilla-Man snarled and caused Yaguchi's speech to cut off. It leaned forward again and pulled its lips back before speaking again, its speech clearly becoming more and more clear. "s...s...SooN...I wiLL bE FReE..." it hissed. "YOUR.... c..c...coAGulanttTT.... iTTTt wiLL nO LoNGEr h...H...hold meEEE..." Yaguchi and Kayoco exchanged wordless horrified glances. Godzilla was not only waking up. He had been listening in on their conversations while he was frozen in the facility. Learning. Godzilla understood what was going on. This creature was not only capable of self-evolving physically, but mentally as well. Yaguchi leaned back in to the intercom and addressed the Godzilla-Man. "W..what do you want? Why are you attacking us? What are you going to do?" The Godzilla-Man's face twisted, almost resembling a grin. It hissed and turned its eye directly toward Yaguchi. "Iiii ASk YOU sAme quesTIOn.... YoU try to KILL meeE. YoU canTTT stOPppp MEEe. S.....suRVIve... I...survIVe. T..t...to.. survIVe... You... must diEEE..." The facility began to shake. Yaguchi and the others turned around to see that the frozen Godzilla in the center of the facility was vibrating. The scaffolding around him was collapsing, personnel were plummeting to their deaths. The grayish color of Godzilla's skin was fading into black as a reddish glow began illuminating his back. "He's awake!" Kayoco screamed. "Initiate containment protocol!" Turrets dropped down from the ceiling and began spraying a whitish mist at Godzilla. Yaguchi assumed this must be liquid nitrogen, designed to keep his body temperature low and allow the coagulant to remain effective. It seemed to have no effect as Godzilla's tail began swinging around, tearing the facility apart and smashing through the roof. Yaguchi looked up and saw more Godzilla-Men clawing free of the tip of Godzilla's tail and jumping down to the ground. As they mauled the personnel attempting to flee, Yaguchi knew there was no stopping this disaster. He grabbed Kayoco by the arm and began to run to the exit. "Yaguchi! Let me go! We have to... stop this!" she yelled at him to no avail. Looking behind her, she saw the extent of the crisis as Godzilla's legs shifted and he began to take a step. The ground beneath them shook and they both fell to the ground. As Yaguchi regained his footing, he grabbed Kayoco's hand to try and lift her up. She pulled her hand back and got back up, then ran ahead and told Yaguchi to follow. As they escaped the exit, they turned their heads around to see the facility collapse. Godzilla's tail smashed through the roof, launching debris into the sky. A chunk of concrete landed in front of Yaguchi and Kayoco, but they continued running. Finally, Godzilla walked through the wall and out of the facility. He was free at last. He emitted a deafening roar and began walking toward the heart of the city. He stopped, however, when his roar was answered. Kayoco and Yaguchi turned their gaze to the direction of Tokyo Bay. There was no doubt Godzilla's roar was answered by a different, equally loud noise from that direction. Emergency sirens blared across Tokyo. People near the coastline heard the sirens and looked out to the water, realizing in horror that the Bay was receding. Completely unaware of the apocalyptic threat that had broken free elsewhere in the city, they believed the sirens were warning of an approaching tsunami. Minutes later a tidal wave blocked out the sun and rocked the city, flooding the streets of Tokyo and causing untold damage. As the water began rolling toward them, Kayoco and Yaguchi realized that Tokyo was under attack not just by Godzilla but by a natural disaster. Yaguchi's time in the government had served him well though, and he was well-prepared for this protocol. "Kayoco, we have to get to a rooftop now!" Yaguchi pointed to a building off to the side, he hoped just outside of Godzilla's path. He and Kayoco ran in that direction, looking back to see Godzilla walking toward the coast. A wall of water struck Godzilla, but failed to knock him down or halt his approach. He peered forward through the devastation and saw a figure rise from the flooded streets. A figure nearly his size. He bellowed a warning to the figure, and it responded with a similar sound. From the rooftop, Yaguchi and Kayoco could barely make out the figure Godzilla was calling out to. But finally Yaguchi got a good look at it. It was bipedal, with black skin, what looked like a tail, and rows of gigantic protrusions on its back. Just as he came to the realization, Kayoco spoke in disbelief. "It's... another Godzilla!" The second Godzilla roared again, and began looking his challenger up and down. There was no mistake, this creature was very much like him. But at the same time, there was something... unnatural about it. Its skin was cracked and emitting a red glow. Godzilla could feel the radiation pouring off of this creature. The monster felt less like another member of his kind so much as it did like one of the man-made radiation sources he so often consumed. Godzilla was unsure if it was a threat, but he could tell it was not a kindred spirit. Shin Godzilla stared back at the Titan. He did not see another one of himself, he saw only an obstacle, a threat, something that could try to harm him. It didn't matter what this "Titan Godzilla" really was, it had to be eliminated. Shin Godzilla's dorsal plates began emitting a purple glow, as protective membranes formed over his eyes. Titan Godzilla saw the glow and immediately understood the threat. Much like him, this other Godzilla could weaponize his atomic energy. But unlike him, this Godzilla was a living source of atomic energy. As Shin Godzilla spewed forth a purple ray of light, Titan Godzilla leaned forward and charged at his adversary, the beam firing just above him. Shin Godzilla was taken off guard by his opponent's speed and as he stopped firing his atomic ray he found himself grabbed by the throat. Titan Godzilla began pushing his enemy back, holding his neck into the air so he couldn't fire an atomic ray at his face. Shin Godzilla reacted without thought. He countered this setback instantaneously by redirecting his atomic energy from the end of his tail. Shin Godzilla's tail arched above his head and aimed down at Titan Godzilla, who stopped pushing his foe back long enough to look up. The tail launched a beam which struck Titan Godzilla in the face and knocked him to the ground. As Titan Godzilla struggled to get back up, Shin Godzilla's tail beam raked across his body, leaving burning streaks on his scales. Titan Godzilla resisted the pain and sprung back up, grabbing Shin Godzilla's tail in his mouth. He bit down and pulled, attempting to bring his enemy down to the ground. Shin Godzilla roared and kicked Titan Godzilla in the chest, forcing him to release his grip. Titan Godzilla staggered back before swinging his body around and striking Shin Godzilla in the chest with his tail. The force was enough to knock Shin Godzilla onto his back and leave him vulnerable. Titan Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow blue before he fired forth his own atomic beam at his fallen enemy. Shin Godzilla felt the beam sear his flesh, and felt a pain he hadn't felt before. He immediately knew that this weakness could not remain, and unconsciously began editing his genetic code to counter it. Titan Godzilla's beam ceased firing, and he looked down at his enemy. He had successfully done damage, and had an opportunity to finish this battle. As Titan Godzilla began preparing for a second atomic blast, he felt something moving up his leg and shifted his gaze. To his shock, countless Godzilla-Men were scaling up his body. Godzilla ceased charging his energy and recoiled back, roaring in shock. The Godzilla-Men tried biting into his flesh but found it too strong. They redirected their attack by climbing to Titan Godzilla's head and trying to crawl into his mouth and eyes. Titan Godzilla swatted as many of the creatures off his body as he could, and bit down on the ones which reached his mouth. As Titan Godzilla struggled with the Godzilla-Men, Shin Godzilla stood back up as his skin took on a more regular, bumpy gray texture. The reddish cracks in his body disappeared and were covered over by his new, armored flesh. Shin Godzilla roared and charged at the distracted Titan Godzilla, who turned his glance to his enemy just before being floored after being rammed by his tremendous mass. Titan Godzilla realized he may be doomed as the Godzilla-Men swarmed across his body. Shin Godzilla looked down at his foe and unhinged his jaw, ready to deliver the killing blow. As the purple glow emanated from his back, the sky suddenly turned black. Shin Godzilla turned his gaze skyward and saw bolts of lightning as a swirling vortex appeared above. Titan Godzilla did not hesitate to exploit his opportunity and leaped to his feet, ignoring the smaller enemies swarming all over him. He grabbed Shin Godzilla by the throat with one hand. When Shin Godzilla's tail arched overhead, Titan Godzilla outstretched his other arm and grabbed it as well. Titan Godzilla restrained his foe with all his remaining strength as his dorsal plates began to glow once again. He fired his atomic breath directly upward at Shin Godzilla's chin. Shin Godzilla screamed in pain as the beam burned through his armored flesh, which wasn't sufficient to stop a sustained close range blast like this. Finally the beam fired through Shin Godzilla's head, sending chunks of flesh and blood raining from the sky. With only shredded pieces of his maimed head hanging from his bloody neck, Shin Godzilla collapsed to the ground. The remaining Godzilla-Men shrieked and ran off of Titan Godzilla's body, disappearing to the flooded streets below. Titan Godzilla planted his foot on his enemy's back, and roared victoriously to the sky. Upon looking above, Titan Godzilla too could not help notice the bizarre weather phenomenon. He watched as a black portal, much like the one which had swallowed him earlier, materialized within the vortex above. Through this portal emerged one of the golden heads of Ghidorah, which shrieked with rage. Titan Godzilla had barely survived his last encounter, and was not ready to face whatever this thing was. He stepped off of his defeated enemy and roared into the sky, warning this new monster to back off. Ghidorah faced Titan Godzilla and shrieked before extending its neck directly at him. Titan Godzilla raised his arms and caught Ghidorah by its jaws, and used his remaining strength to keep them pried apart. Ghidorah was confused; a physical creature should not be able to restrain it so long as its oracle existed in this dimension. As Titan Godzilla grappled with Ghidorah's head, Shin Godzilla's mangled head slowly began to patch itself together. Sinewy flesh extended from the shredded tatters of flesh and connected with other pieces, reforming the terrifying visage of the monster's face. Shin Godzilla then stood back on his feet and saw his enemy dueling with the bizarre golden serpent coming from the sky. Shin Godzilla began emitting a purple glow once more and fired a heat beam from his mouth and tail at Ghidorah. Ghidorah felt a sensation he never had before and retracted his jaws away from Titan Godzilla. He turned to see his assailant behind him and screeched. Titan Godzilla fired his atomic breath in tandem with Shin Godzilla's, their combined strength causing Ghidorah to cry out in rage and pain before slithering back into the sky. The portal vanished as the swirling vortex dissipated, and the storm clouds faded away. Titan Godzilla bent forward, resting his hands on his knees and panting. Shin Godzilla turned to face the other Godzilla, but determined that it was best not to push his luck and that he still needed to adapt further. Shin Godzilla walked past Titan Godzilla toward Tokyo Bay, and slipped beneath the waves. Titan Godzilla watched, confused, before regaining his strength and walking into the Bay as well. He had no intention of following the other Godzilla, but needed to find a place to rest. Outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, Earth, 1975 When Metphies regained consciousness, it was broad daylight. He looked around. He seemed to be in the same location where he was prior to being swallowed by the portal, but something was different. Yes, he recognized that this was the Earth as it looked 20,000 years ago, before Godzilla terraformed it. Metphies stood up and felt the Garbetrium bead in his eye. It was still there, but the energy once coursing through it was gone. He looked to the sky, which was completely clear. He had lost contact with Ghidorah. Metphies realized that the portal must have cast him through time. Ghidorah could be anywhere across space and time now; he needed to contact him. Metphies turned and began walking in the direction where he knew Tokyo once was. As he slowly came over a hill, he saw the outline of the metropolis in the distance. But that was not all he saw. Approaching Tokyo in the distance were two figures: one of which looked to be a bipedal monster and the other a large aircraft of some sort. Metphies saw a road just below the hill, and several vehicles driving along it. He approached the road and using his telepathy convinced a vehicle to pull over. "Bring me to Tokyo," Metphies told the driver, his stare entrancing the man and forcing him to do the Exif's bidding. Metphies calmly entered the car as the driver turned around and began driving straight to Tokyo. As the vehicle drew nearer, the figures approaching the city became clearer. One looked to be Titanosaurus, a creature the United Earth had unsuccessfully used to battle Godzilla in the 21st century. The other, Metphies noted, looked almost like the Bilusaludo's Mechagodzilla... '''Next Episode: "Unholy Alliance!" Kaiju *Shin Godzilla *Titan Godzilla *Ghidorah *Titanosaurus *Black Hole Planet 3 Mechagodzilla Characters *Rando Yaguchi, Chief Cabinet Secretary *Kayoco Anne Paterson, Head of the International Godzilla Task Force *Metphies, Exif Oracle Category:Godzilla: Into the MonsterVerse Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories